We Are Roommate TwoShot-Bagian2
by youngfish
Summary: Kita adalah roommate, benar 'kan? Tentu saja! (abaikan summary yang aneh itu a) Pairing :KyuMin/BL/TwoShot. Jangan lupa Reviews kalau selesai baca. chap 2 Up Date! reviews lagi ya "
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :** We Are Roommate!

**Pairing :Kyu**Hyun & Sung**Min**

**Rate :**T

**Genre** : Humor, Romance and Fluff (may be) *aturan rada Hurt, tapi gk mau saya tulis, krn nantinya ff ini aneh/smirk*

**Summary** : Kita adalah roommate, benar 'kan? Tentu saja! (abaikan summary yang aneh itu ==a)

**Warning** : Yaoi, BL, Gaje, Typos, Aneh, Gk nyambung. **_Don't Like Don't Read. No Copas walau gaje_** =.=

**_A/N_** : Entah Fic macam apa ini? saya juga gk tahu. **_Tapi ini FF saya loh :D!_** Baca aja kalau suka ya! Terus kalau suka jangan lupa RCL! Dah gitu, nih FF saya berikan untuk **_Bee Queen_** yang sebenarnya saya gk ada janji buatin FF NC di atas Motor sama tuh ahjumma mesum, juga buat yang lain sebagai delay(?) FF Love Confused!. Mesum banget tuh orang, masa mimpi KyuMin NC'an di atas motor disuruh saya buat fic untuk merealisasikannya? Ok… abaikan saja! Ini sebagai gantinya, dan sebelum jauh hari(?) saya minta maaf sekarang, karena FF ini gk ada NC! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! FF ini akan diisi dengan romantisme dan kegajean KyuMin di akhir acara(?) jadi kalau penasaran silahkan koment :p

.

_Happy Reading~~_

.

**Bagian. 1**

.

Brak!

Kaki panjang itu dengan frutasi menendang pintu lemari pakaian yang selama ini Ia gunakan bersama sang roommate. Yeah… sang roommate!

Entahlah… apa sang pelaku—Kyuhyun—masih bisa berteriak dengan lantang menyebutkan –nae roommatteu- meski saat ini sang roommate sekaligus kekasihnya itu sedang berkemas untuk segera menempati kamar kosong di sebelah kamarnya –kamar yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh sang main Vocal, Yesung.

Sungmin yang saat itu sedang membenahi barang-barangnya sontak terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Pemuda manis itu menghela napas bosan, kemudian tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam yang tertuju ke arahnya, Ia pun kembali melanjutkan berberesnya.

"Hyung… gajima~" lirih Kyuhyun. Sorot matanya terlihat sedih, dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tengah menahan tangis.

Kyuhyun sudah lelah membujuk hyung manisnya itu untuk tidak pindah kamar. Walaupun pada jauh hari mereka telah membuat kesepakatan, tapi Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa menyangka, kenapa rasanya… aneh! Kyuhyun benar-benar sedih.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Semua pakaiannya sudah ia masukkan ke dalam koper, dan barang-barang yang Ia anggap penting juga sudah dikemas, siap untuk dipindahkan ke kamar sebelah. Sungmin segera berdiri, kemudian menyapu pandangannya pada ruangan. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan tatapan kesedihan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Sungmin hanya takut ketika Ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun, niatnya untuk pindah kamar akan gagal.

"Sungmin hyung…" Suara yang terdengar berat dan sedikit parau itu kembali menyapa indra pendengaran namja manis tersebut.

Oh, ayolah… hanya berpindah kamar, bukan berpindah tempat atau harus berpindah ke lantai yang lain. Pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap bersama. Tapi kenapa rasanya sesulit ini!

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kyu, kita sudah sepakat jauh hari. Bukankah kau sendiri pernah mengatakan ingin memilik kamar sendiri?" Sungmin memberi tatapan lelah saat mendapati kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hyung. Aku berbicara seperti itu karena kebetulan saat itu hanya kata-kata itulah yang aku pikirkan dan terucap begitu saja. Aku tidak akan benar-benar bisa berpisah kamar denganmu. Lagian acara itu sudah lama berlalu." Ujar Kyuhyun mendesah lelah. Kedua lengannya terjatuh lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyunie…" Sungmin berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi pucat dongsaengnya. Mengusap pelan dengan ibu jarinya, dan tersenyum lembut saat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata—betapa Ia suka diperlakukan Sungmin seperti ini. "…tapi sekarang sudah saatnya," bisik Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun membuka mata, dan tepat saat itu Sungmin juga sedang menatapnya. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam, mencoba berbicara lewat tatapan mata. Akan tetapi tatapan kedua orang yang saling mencinta itu, seolah saling menjebak dan berusaha menarik untuk hanyut ke dalamnya. Tanpa sadar tubuh keduanya mendekat dan berpelukan erat.

"Hyung, tapi aku tak ingin berpisah kamar denganmu." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih di sela helaian rambut coklat Sungmin yang sedikit agak memanjang.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang, Kyuhyunie. Kau harus mandiri. Bagaimana jika nanti aku akan melaksanakan kewajibanku sebagai warga Korea yang baik. Kau tidak boleh terus bergantung padaku."

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya saat membayangkan selama dua tahun nanti ia akan terpisah dengan orang yang paling dicintainya, "Tapi aku sudah bisa mandi sendiri, hyung. Ya… walaupun aku sering meminta untuk mandi bersamamu, tapi kalau karena itu sebabnya aku akan berusaha untuk mandi sendiri dan tidak memaksamu ikut mandi bersama."

Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin hyungnya merasa bosan, karena setiap harinya ia akan memaksa Sungmin untuk mandi bersama dan saling menggosok punggung. Entahlah… Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin berpikir yang berat-berat sehingga hanya itulah yang bisa ia katakan. Untuk saat ini Kyuhyun begitu malas menggunakan otak jeniusnya.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang mesum. Dan entah kenapa, ucapan Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat Sungmin merasa aneh. Sungmin sendiri sangat tahu bagaimana kekasih evilnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya berbicara sesuai dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Yah… meski terkadang –tanpa sadar atau tidak bermaksud- sering menyakiti hati Sungmin sendiri, tapi pemuda penyuka labu itu sudah sangat memakluminya. Dan sekarang karena ucapan mesum Kyuhyun itu, kedua pipi Sungmin terhias semburat merah.

Sesaat Sungmin ingin membuka suara, Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan kalimatnya, "Aku juga akan berubah untuk lebih bersikap dewasa. Aku tidak akan bermain game—oh tidak! Aku akan mengurangi jatah bermain game, dan berusaha untuk lebih memperhatikanmu, hyung."

"Jadi… ku mohon jangan berpindah kamar. Tetaplah tidur bersamaku," lirih Kyuhyun memohon.

Sungmin menghela napas bosan. Yang Ia tahu, dirinya itu memiliki kekasihnya yang cukup jenius. Tapi kenapa sedari tadi evil magnae-nya itu berbicara seperti bocah sekolah dasar. Yeah… seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang takut ditinggal Ibunya bekerja dan seolah tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Masalahnya bukan seperti itu, Kyu. Aku sendiri tidak masalah dengan kebiasaanmu itu. Hanya saja kau harus berpikir, kita sudah pernah membahas ini jauh hari. Kita tidak mungkin terus berada dalam satu kamar yang sama, sedangkan saat ini kamar Yesung hyung sedang kosong."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksanya untuk kembali menempati kamarnya."

Sungmin mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun, dan menatap tak percaya ke arahnya, "Kenapa kau egois sekali?!" kata Sungmin tak suka.

"Sungmin hyung, aku hanya tak ingin tidur tanpa ada kau disisiku." Kata Kyuhyun keras kepala. Tapi tatapannya sangat bertolak belakang, ia begitu frustasi karena segala cara untuk membujuk hyungnya itu selalu gagal.

Sungmin semakin kesal saja dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengerti sama sekali?!

Dengan kesal akhirnya Sungmin membantak marah, "Ya! Kenapa kau jadi babo, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, tanpa sadar ia mundur satu langkah, dan sebelum ia membuka mulut untuk membalas, Sungmin lebih dulu menyela, "Kau dan aku masih bisa tidur bersama, aku akan datang ke kamar ini, atau kau yang datang ke kamar baruku. Apa kau tak bisa memikirkan itu, hah?!"

Well… Sungmin benar-benar marah padanya, Kyuhyun bisa membuktikan itu lewat tatapan dan dahinya yang berkerut. Malangnya Sungmin, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak takut sama sekali. Diberi tatapan –yang menurutnya itu tatapan cinta- sudut bibirnya malah tertarik, bahkan semakin melebar saat mulai mencerna ucapan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada," ujar Kyuhyun tak acuh.

Sekali lagi Sungmin menghela napas, oh tidak! Bahkan Sungmin sendiri sudah tak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia membuang napas dengan percuma, rasanya begitu sulit untuk membuat kekasihnya yang jenius itu mengerti.

"Kuharap kau bisa mengerti, Kyu. Dan jangan salahkan Yesung hyung dalam hal ini. Itu sudah menjadi haknya, asalkan dia masih bisa mengatasi jadwalnya itu tidak masalah." Sungmin beranjak menuju kasur yang biasa ia tempati bersama Kyuhyun, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Sesaat ia memandang sedih ke tempat tidur tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terdiam mengikuti arah pandang hyungnya.

"Mungkin kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan melakukan hal sama," Kyuhyun terpaku mendengarkan. "Aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama Ayah dan Ibu juga Sungjin, ketika saat tiba waktuku untuk mengemban tugas sebagai—seorang pria- warga negara Korea Selatan."

Sungmin berkedip sebentar, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri terdiam seperti patung. Sungmin ingin menangis rasanya, tapi saat ini dia harus berperan sebagai hyung yang sebagaimana mestinya—memikirkan hal baik dan buruknya untuk ke depannya kelak. Meski dirinya sendiri tidak bisa memastikan, alangkah baiknya segala sesuatunya harus dipersiapkan. Sekiranya, seperti itulah pikiran Sungmin sekarang.

"Kemarilah, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menurut, dan perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Sungmin. Segera Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh tinggi itu, menghirup bau tubuh Kyuhyun yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya tenang.

"Kau bahkan pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa hubungan kita tidak semua orang akan menyukainya. Seharusnya kau bisa berpikir Kyuhyun-ah. Saat Yesung hyung memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama orang tuanya, maka kamar yang ia tempati pasti tidak terpakai. Dan ingat, saat di mana kau pernah mengeluh bahwa sampai sekarang kau tidak mempunyai kamar sendiri saat para member sudah memilikinya. Sekarang kau sudah bisa memilik kamar sendiri. Aku sendiri tidak akan keberatan jika akulah yang harus berpindah ke kamar Yesung hyung. Kamar ini untukmu saja, kau tak perlu berberes, maka dari itu aku saja yang membereskan barang-barangku."

Sungmin tercekat saat tiba-tiba bibir tebal Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya dengan lembut. Bahkan Sungmin dapat merasakan rasa asin yang tercampur bersama saliva mereka yang menyatu. Yeah… Kyuhyun-nya menangis disela-sela tautan bibir mereka yang saling memangut. Oh tidak! Sungmin hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun menghisap bibirnya sampai puas.

Kyuhyun terengah saat akhirnya ia menarik diri. Napas keduanya berderu menjadi satu, "Hyung, kumohon jangan bicara lagi…" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih di bibir Sungmin. Air matanya masih mengalir, dan Sungmin tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak menangis.

"Hiks…" isaknya.

"Tolong jangan katakan apapun. Dan aku juga sudah pernah memintamu untuk tidak berpikir terlalu jauh. Percayalah padaku, aku akan menjagamu, Sungmin hyung. Untuk saat ini tolong jangan berbicara, biarkan aku yang berbicara." Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi bulat Sungmin dan mengusap pelan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi putih tersebut.

"Untuk sekarang ini aku hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan kita. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain, tetaplah bersamaku dan aku akan selalu bersamamu, hyung."

"Tapi tidak akan semudah itu Kyuhyunie. Permasalahannya tidak akan semudah itu. Mungkin hyungdeul bisa memaklumi kita, tapi para fans dan orang-orang yang tidak menyukai hubungan kita akan semakin menganggap kita rendah dan memperburuk keadaan kita, terlebih dengan masa depan Super Junior."

Kyuhyun terdiam, apa yang dikatakan oleh hyungnya itu memang benar. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tidak bisa berpikir alasan apalagi yang harus ia katakan, agar kekasihnya yang perfectionist ini bisa mengerti bahwa Ia hanya berusaha mempertahankan Sungmin untuk tetap bersama dengannya. Paling tidak Kyuhyun mempunyai kekuatan—yaitu Sungmin sendiri—untuk bisa menjalani semua ini.

"Kyunie mengertilah…" Sungmin kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu, "…nanti bakal banyak orang yang semakin curiga." Lanjutnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lama, mencoba berpikir atau sekedar mencari jalan keluar. Dari awal dirinya sudah sangat tahu konsekuensi apa yang bakal dijalani nanti. Tapi tidak bisakah untuk saat ini saja mereka hanya menikmati apa yang ada. Masalah seperti ini belum ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang akan terjadi kelak. Hei… bagaimana kalau misalnya ia akan melamar Sungmin nanti?!

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam sebelum membuka matanya, "Baiklah…" ujar Kyuhyun seperti berbisik, tapi Sungmin mendengarnya.

Sungmin mendongak menatap mata Kyuhyun, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, hyung. Kalau keputusanmu untuk berpindah kamar sudah bulat, maka aku akan terima." Sungmin nyaris tersenyum sebelum Kyuhyun kembali berucap. "Tapi kalau aku mau masuk dan ingin tidur bersamamu kau tidak boleh melarangku."

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat didengarnya Sungmin mendengus dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan. "Tapi mulai malam ini kau harus mulai belajar membiasakan diri, Kyu." kata Sungmin.

Pemuda cantik itu hanya sedikit tak yakin karena akhirnya Kyuhyun mau menerima keputusannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mencoba mengalah. Ia sangat tahu watak dari kekasih semoknya itu, seorang Lee Sungmin tidak akan mengubah keputusannya yang sudah bulat, terlebih sudah sebulat bokongnya. Akan percuma bila Kyuhyun terus memaksa. Dan alangkah baiknya Ia menuruti kemauan hyungnya tercinta itu dari pada harus berdebat dan malah mendapati Sungmin yang mengabaikan dirinya. Oh… itu terlalu buruk dari sekedar pindah kamar.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Gumawo, Kyuhunie~"

"Kenapa berterimakasih?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. Paling tidak dirinya merasa senang karena Kyuhyun menghargai keputusannya. Tapi siapa sangka Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Sungmin dengan sebuah seringai yang mengandung banyak arti. Magnae evil itu sudah menyusun suatu rencana di otak jeniusnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke Sukira. Barang-barangku yang tersisa nanti akan aku bereskan setelah pulang."

"Kau tidak harus memindahkan semua barangmu ke sana, hyung. Kamar ini juga terlalu besar untuk aku tempati sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa yang penting-penting saja. Oh, ya—" sesaat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding. "—aku akan segera berangkat, kau jangan main game saja. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, kyunie. Dan juga jangan tidur terlalu malam." Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal sama. Ia membantu Sungmin mengangkat kopernya ke kamar sebelah.

"Letakkan saja di situ, nanti biar aku yang membereskannya," Kata Sungmin. Kini Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di depan kamar baru yang akan ditempati Sungmin.

Sesaat Kyuhyun melayangkan matanya pada kamar tersebut. Kamar yang dulunya pernah di tempati Wookie dan Yesung itu, memang tidak terlalu besar seperti kamar Sungmin –dan Kyuhyun— sebelumnya, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia akan mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan, termasuk tidur tanpa dekapan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Apakah Lee Sungmin mampu? Kita lihat saja!

"Kyuhyunie, aku pergi dulu…" Sungmin segera bersiap. Tampilannya terlihat sederhana hanya dengan menggunakan jeans dan hoodie, namun karena pesona seorang Lee Sungmin yang luar biasa, sehingga membuat dirinya tampak terlihat manis dan alami meski tanpa make up.

"Kau tak ingin menciumku dulu?" ujar Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Sungmin segera bergegas tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hah?" Sungmin berkedip.

"Apa hanya karena berpindah kamar, lalu kebiasaan juga menghilang, hyung?!"

Sungmin dapat merasakan darahnya berkumpul di wajah, dengan sedikit malu Sungmin menunduk sebelum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "Mianhae," gumamnya. Perlahan Ia mendekat pada Kyuhyun, menggaruk hidungnya pelan kemudian mendaratkan bibir mungilnya di sudut bibir Kyuhyun, dan berlari kencang setelah berteriak, "Aku pergi dulu!" dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Kyuhyun terpaku beberapa detik, Sungmin yang tampak malu-malu itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin membungkus tubuh mungil tersebut di dalam selimut beserta dirinya. Kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa malam nanti dirinya tidak akan tidur bersama.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, "Kau tak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang Lee Sungmin." Gumamnya dan berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

…

**~~We Are Roommate~~**

…

Satu jam lebih sudah berlalu. Acara Sukira sebentar lagi akan selesai, dan kekasihnya yang semakin imut itu akan segera pulang.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar di tangannya, dan kembali memindahkan pandangannya pada perangkat dengan layar berukuran 14inc, menggerakkan jemarinya dengan cepat pada keyboard dari benda bernama laptop. *ribet ya -_-*

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tak berkonsentasi pada game online yang tengah ia mainkan sekarang. Semenjak Sungmin berangkat tadi, Kyuhyun sudah mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang akan Ia lakukan untuk beberapa hari kelak. Kyuhyun berniat membuat hyungnya itu kewalahan dengan keputusan sebulat bokongnya tersebut.

Akan tetapi perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit tidak baik, saat mendengar pernyataan Sungmin di Sukira beberapa saat lalu. Walaupun Kyuhyun sedang bermain game, tapi ia juga dapat melakukan streaming pada waktu yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan hyungnya itu adalah ekspresi senang yang dipaksakan. Lidah memang bisa berbohong tapi rasa tidak bisa bohong. Senyum manis Sungmin –yang dipaksakan- tidak bisa membohongi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin-nya yang imut mengalahi marmut rupanya tak kalah sedih dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Semoga Sungmin hyung salah masuk kamar, dan masuk ke kamar ini kemudian kami tidur bersama," Kyuhyun tampak bergumam penuh harap mesti jemarinya masih sibuk memencet tombol-tombol di laptopnya.

Kyuhyun bahkan tak peduli dengan layar laptonya yang hanya menampilkan warna putih pada keseluruhannya, karena jaringan internetnya menghilang sehingga yang tampak hanya lingkaran hijau yang terus berputar pada tab game online yang sedang ia mainkan. Kyuhyun yang pintar! Atau yang nulis cerita sedang kehabisan stock kata-kata?! Ya sudah… abaikan saja. -_-``

Namun tiba-tiba jantung Kyuhyun berdegup saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang ia yakin itu adalah Sungmin. Siapa menyangka hidup bersama selama beberapa tahun, begitu memungkinkan untuk mengetahui kebiasaan satu sama lain. Bahkan secara berlebihan, Kyuhyun bisa mengatahui Sungmin sudah menginjak lantai 11 hanya lewat dari udara yang ia hirup.

Cklek.

Dan ternyata Kyuhyun harus menendang meja saat harapannya tak terkabul. Rasanya tombol-tombol pada laptop itu ingin ia lenyapkan hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu berasal dari sebelah kamar Yesung. Yeah… ternyata Sungmin tidak salah memasuki kamar.

"Tahan Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pasti bisa. Kalau kau gegabah, maka kau bukan hanya diabaikan oleh kelinci gendut itu tapi juga kehidupan 'adikmu' yang begitu _kece_ akan terancam punah sehingga tidak bisa membuat Sungminnie yang manis itu mendesah layaknya disambar petir yang begitu cetar. Bahkan tak bisa mendengar desahannya yang membahana akan membuat dirimu seperti dihantam halilintar. Oh gosh!" Kyuhyun berujar menyemangati dirinya, tak sadar dengan kata-katanya yang terdengar aneh.

Wajar saja, karena Kyuhyun sebenarnya malam ini begitu berhasrat. Tapi pemuda dengan hidung mancung sempurna itu harus menahannya, sehingga –atau mungkin- sedikit berpengaruh dengan jalan pikirannya yang rancau.

"Arrggghh!" Kyuhyun berertiak frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak baju longgar yang ia kenakan. "Sebaiknya aku tidur. Tenang Kyuhyun… tenang-tenang…" sedikit menarik napas namun tidak senada dengan giginya yang bergemeletuk, maka dengan kesal akhirnya Kyuhyun mematikan laptopnya tanpa proses(?).

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Tempat tidur yang berukuran besar itu tampak begitu luas tanpa seorang Lee Sungmin yang biasa menempati sisi sebelahnya. Sebelah lengannya terasa aneh dan begitu kosong, saat seorang Lee Sungmin yang biasa merebahkan kepalanya di sana, kini tiada. Hidup Kyuhyun benar-benar terasa aneh tanpa seorang namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin. Dan semuanya berubah saat Negara api menyerang! –eh? Maaf… maksudnya, semuanya berubah saat Sungmin memutuskan berpindah kamar.

Entah pesona bermerek(?) apa yang Sungmin tebar kepada Kyuhyun, sehingga pemuda maniak game itu tidak bisa tidur tenang malam ini. Minimal walau Kyuhyun sering melakukan konser tour bersama KRY di beberapa Negara, maka pemuda berkulit pucat itu akan mendengar suara lembut Sungmin sebelum tidur –meski- lewat telepon genggam, kemudian setelahnya Kyuhyun baru bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Aku harus melihatnya sebentar dan memastikan dirinya sudah tertidur apa belum." Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun merasa resah dan gelisah karena isi kepalanya yang terus tertuju pada Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan beranjak dari tempat tidur sebelum merasa yakin dengan keputusannya.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan kamar Sungmin, degup jantungnya berdebar layaknya seperti mengukuti pacuan kuda. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat tersenyum saat membayangkan otot-otot keras seorang Choi Siwon yang kuat seperti kuda.

Kyuhyun menarik napas beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat tangannya ke udara guna mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih yang ada dihadapannya. woahh… entah kenapa Kyuhyun membayangkan di balik pintu itu ada seorang Lee Sungmin dengan tuxedo berukuran pas ditubuh mungilnya, dan juga seorang pastor beserta tetamu undangan yang sedang menghadiri acara pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun –yang tentu saja akan menikah dengan Lee Sungmin.

"Omonaaa… apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Cho?" dengan ikhlas dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengantukkan kepalanya pada pintu tersebut, sehingga terdengarlah sahutan dari dalam.

"Siapa?" kata orang di dalam yang sudah pasti adalah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget sembari memegangi jantungnya, harus jawab apa dia?

_'Ini aku Cho Kyuhyun yang ingin mencium Sungmin sebelum tidur!'_

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengantukkan kepalanya atas pikiran aneh yang tercipta dari otak jeniusnya, dan kali ini agak keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi, "Ouch…" yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar derap langkah kaki sedang menuju ke arah pintu.

"Kyuhyun?!"

Kyuhyun begitu terkejut saat mendengar suara Sungmin sudah berada di depan wajahnya. Dengan sedikit canggung ia menggaruk pelan jidatnya yang tampak memerah.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bola mata yang berkedip, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu? Kenapa dahimu memerah?" tanya Sungmin hendak mengelus dahi Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menepisnya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Ah, gwaenchana, hyung. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Err… itu—" Sejenak Sungmin memandang pergelangan tangannya yang masih dipegang Kyuhyun, bermaksud agar Kyuhyun segera melepasnya. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas.

"Oh, maaf." Ujar Kyuhyun yang mengerti raut wajah Sungmin dan segera melepas tangan putih tersebut.

"Tadinya aku sudah ingin tidur, namun aku mendengar pintu kamarku seperti diketuk, dan ternyata itu kau. Lalu kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur, Kyu? Ada apa?!"

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin ke arahnya, sehingga tubuh mungil hyungnya itu berdiri tepat di perbatasan pintu kamar tersebut, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup lembut kedua bola mata Sungmin, hidung dan bibirnya agak… lama!

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidur dengan nyenyak setelah mendapat ciuman selamat malam dariku. Jaljayo, Sungmin-ah…" bisik Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan satu jilatan pada pipi putih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun segera berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam seperti patung dengan wajahnya yang memerah cantik.

.

**TBC**

MUAHAHAHAHA…! Tuh kan gaje#plak

Maaf yah -_-

Ada yang nunggu FF saya yang satu lagi gk? FF itu delay karena saya merasa gagal(?)

Jadi saya mau semedi dulu untuk melanjutkan tuh FF! FF ini mau dilanjut kagak? Ok! Kalau mau jangan lupa koment yo~~

Gamsahae~~

Tonton terus MV SFS, SPY dan MV terbaru dari SJ M "Break Down" di situs resmi ya :D

Jangan lupa^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle :** We Are Roommate!

**Pairing :Kyu**Hyun & Sung**Min**

**Rate :**T

**Genre** : Humor, Romance and Fluff (may be) *aturan rada angst, tapi gk mau saya tulis, krn nantinya ff ini aneh/smirk*

**Summary** : Kita adalah roommate, benar 'kan? Tentu saja! (abaikan summary yang aneh itu ==a)

**Warning** : Yaoi, BL, Gaje, Typos, Aneh, Gk nyambung. **_Don't Like Don't Read. No Copas walau gaje_** =.= part ini panjang! kalau bosan, TUTUP AJA! :D

**_A/N_** : Dilarang galau saat membaca FF ini! Karena tak ada unsur kegalauan di dalamnya. Setelah membaca pesan yang tersirat(?) di dalam FF ini saya berharap para kalian—yang bersangkutan— tidak lagi menyalahkan satu diantaranya, baik Sungmin, Kyuhyun ataupun Yesung. Bego banget ada KMS yang menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas hal ini. Sejujurnya pada saat mendengar kabar itu, saya juga sedih atau tepatnya shock. Jelas aja donk kaget! Tapi tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan yang tak berujung(?) apalagi saya langsung memutuskan segera berbagi kesedihan dengan seseorang dgn sms, dan setelahnya atau karena **Dia** FF ini bisa dibuat, gyakakakaka. **_"Beb, Saranghae~~"_** lempar cinta sama orang jelek itu :p

.

_Happy Reading~~_

.

**Bagian. 2**

.

Sungmin tampak lelah. Ia berjalan gontai setelah pulang dari siaran Sukira bersama sang patner DJ—Kim Ryeowook. Bagaimana tidak? Sebelum berangkat ke gedung KBS, dirinya harus disibukan dengan berberes barang-barangnya. Walau bagaimana pun orang-orang mengatakan tubuhnya tampak terlihat sehat –bukan berarti harus gendut- namun, yang namanya manusia jika keadaan tubuh terus dipaksa beraktifitas tanpa memikirkan kemampuan tubuh, maka tak jarang akan berakibat jatuh sakit.

Sungmin terus memaksa menggerakan kakinya untuk segera mencapai pintu dorm mereka. Ia mendapati bagian bahu dan pinggangnya sedikit agak pegal. Sesaat Sungmin merasa menyesal karena memiliki bagian belakang –ehem, bokong— yang lumayan besar, dan berakibat dengan pergerakkannya yang sedikit melambat. Di saat seperti ini ingin rasanya ia melepasnya sejenak, kemudian disaat tertentu –ketika Kyuhyun memuji kepadatan benda tersebut— baru ia akan memasangnya kembali.

Sungmin menghela napas, dan menunduk sejenak. "Kau harus diet, Sungmin-ah." Gumamnya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap lurus ke lorong yang sepi di depannya.

Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, dengan hoodie yang menutupi sampai kepala, Sungmin melangkah dengan pelan ke tempat tujuan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, segera Sungmin menekan beberapa digit angka, dan kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Ruangan itu tampak sepi dan gelap, yang menandakan penghuni lainnya sudah pada terlelap.

Termasuk…

Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya—ah! Yang sekarang menjadi kamar dongsaengnya. Ia memandang lama pintu kayu yang bertuliskan 'KyuMin Line' pada bagian depan pintu tersebut.

Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur pada kenop pintu, sebagian dari tubuh Sungmin memberontak untuk masuk ke dalam atau sekedar melihat orang yang berada di balik pintu tersebut.

"Apa Kyunie sudah tidur?" Sungmin menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kayu itu, memastikan bahwa sang kekasih sudah memejamkan mata tanpa harus berkutat pada benda-benda bernama PSP atau sejenisnya.

Akan tetapi Sungmin sedikit meringis saat indra pendengarnya tak menangkap suara apapun dari dalam, dia sendiri lupa bahwa kamar 'khusus' tersebut dirancang sedemikan rupa oleh Kyuhyun dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri. Tujuannya, agar makhluk bernama Eunhyuk ataupun para member lain, tidak leluasa mencuri dengar suara-suara yang tertangkap dari dalam. Dan malah sebaliknya, suara sekecil apapun bisa dapat terdengar dari kamar tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya Sungmin melepas pegangan tangannya pada kenop pintu, dan berjalan lemas ke kamarnya. Tanpa tahu sang magnae sedang berharap bahwa pintu akan terbuka dengan Sungmin yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Semuanya pupus setelah namja cantik itu membuka pintu kamarnya, bahkan Sungmin mendapati dirinya tersenyum miris melihat keadaan gelap yang ia dapat pada kamar barunya.

"Kau pasti bisa Sungmin." Dengan tersenyum yang dipaksakan Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini yang paling penting bagi Sungmin adalah tidur, dan mengistirahatkan otaknya dari segala macam urusan dan masalah yang cukup pelik. Sungmin sendiri berharap dengan cepat Ia memejamkan mata, maka isi kepalanya yang mengkhawatirkan sang Dongsaeng tidur pada tepat waktu akan sedikit berkurang.

Sungmin sendiri yakin dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, bahwa dongsaeng sekaligus kekasihnya adalah orang yang begitu konsisten dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan bersikap dewasa, dan Sungmin hanya tinggal membuktikannya saja. Semua akan berjalan dengan baik, atau Sungmin sendiri malah merasa berbeda dengan kebiasaan yang telah tercipta selama bertahun-tahun.

Sesaat setelah pemuda penyuka labu itu akan segera bersiap untuk menuju dunia mimpinya, namun kemudian dirinya merasa ada yang kurang. Sungmin kembali membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, dan beranjak mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Kedua foxynya memperhatikan satu-persatu tubuhnya, mulai dari kaki bahkan sampai ujung rambut. Dan… tak ada masalah dengan itu semua. Ia sudah menyikat gigi, mencuci muka, dan memakai piama yang cukup nyaman di malam yang dingin ini. Namun Sungmin masih merasa ada yang kurang.

Kemudian Sungmin mengigit bibirnya kuat, saat baru menyadari seorang Cho Kyuhyun lah yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang. Sungmin memantapkan hatinya bahwa keputusan yang ia buat baik untuk bersama. Namun detik kemudian dirinya merasa ragu setelah telinganya mendengar suara seperti pintu diketuk.

"Apa itu Kyuhyun?!" tanpa sadar Sungmin menautkan kedua jemarinya dan sedikit meremas untuk mengurangi degupan jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdetak tidak sesuai aturan.

Sedikit ragu, akhirnya Ia memilih untuk bertanya, "Siapa?"

Namun tak ada jawaban sehingga Sungmin segera memutuskan untuk melihat saat sebuah ketukan—ah! Maksudnya, sebuah dentuman yang agak keras seperti suara ketika Kyuhyun jatuh dari tempat tidur—saat Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya karena kesempitan.

Dan Sungmin begitu terkejut mendapati pelaku –perusak tidur nyenyaknya- sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sungmin dapat merasakan sesuatu di balik rongga dadanya seperti ingin melompat keluar ketika tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun dengan jelas. "Kyuhyun?!" serunya dengan bola mata membulat.

Tapi setelahnya, Sungmin dengan cepat merubah nada suaranya agar tidak terlihat gugup. Dan ketika bola matanya mendapati jidat Kyuhyun yang memerah, ia tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Karena biar bagaimana pun, Sungmin sangat mencintai dan menyanyangi kekasihnya yang evil itu, sedikit tidaknya sikap melindungi orang yang tercinta akan timbul sesuai naluri.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, percakapan canggung pun tak bisa dielakkan, hingga akhirnya sang Magnae Evil dari Super Junior itu mendaratkan beberapa kecupan 'Selamat Malam' di bagian tertentu pada wajah manis Sungmin, dan juga satu jilatan lembut di pipi kanannya. Kemudian berjalan dengan santai, meninggalkan seorang Lee Sungmin dengan wajah memerah, tubuh membeku dan juga jantung yang berdegup keras.

Pemuda manis itu terdiam cukup lama di depan pintu, sebelum kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman manis dan kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur, dengan senyuman yang masih terukir indah dari bibir yang tak kalah indah dari bunga sakura. Bahkan saat memejamkan mata, senyum itu masih bertahan.

Keadaan ini tak jauh berbeda dengan sang pelaku 'pencuri' kecupan. Bahkan lebih parah! Apakah ada yang bisa membayangkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti orang gila, dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna? Mungkin itu hal biasa jika disebabkan oleh orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Tapi siapa menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan tertidur dengan wajah yang tertutupi dengan bantal. Tak takut kehabisan napas 'kah?

Dan… sebelum Sungmin benar-benar memejamkan matanya, ia berharap dan berdoa bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil adalah hal baik untuk bersama. Sungmin tanpa sadar terkekeh saat memikirkan beberapa hal yang ingin ia katakan di Sukira besok. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sendiri, mereka tahu dan sangat menghargai sekelompok orang yang mengatasnamakan dirinya 'KyuMin Shipper'.

…

..

.

**Pagi Hari—hari pertama.**

Lee Sungmin. Pemuda manis dengan senyuman yang dapat mengumpulkan semut dalam hitungan detik itu, kini tampak berkedip untuk menyesuaikan kilau cahaya matahari yang beradu dengan iris kecoklatannya yang terlalu mempesona.

Sungmin tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa melewati satu malam tanpa Kyuhyun yang selalu mendekapnya. Sebenarnya hal ini sering terjadi ketika kekasihnya yang tak kalah jauh mempesona dari dirinya, sedang berada di luar negeri –melakukan aktifitas berbeda bersama KRY. Namun lain cerita jika pada saat ini mereka masih satu lantai bersama dan tidak saling mendekap ketika pagi membuka mata.

Hei… siapa sangka mereka dapat melaluinya? Tapi apakah keadaan ini akan terus bertahan?! Entahlah…

Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat tidur saat dilihatnya angka jam detik—yang bertengger di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya—tepat mencetak angka 08.00. Dan itu artinya… Sungmin kesiangan bangun!

"Omonaa… aku kesiangan!" dengan panik kedua kaki putihnya berlari menuju kamar mandi yang tak terlalu besar tersebut.

Dengan berdandan seadanya, ia segera keluar dari kamar dan berniat untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, dan terlebih membantu sang koki SUJU untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk para member.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan kuat, ia harus segera membangunkan Kyuhyun. Sedikit terkejut karena pintu langsung terbuka saat ia menyentuhnya. Sungmin memandang dengan dahi berkerut ketika kedua foxy-nya tak mendapati Kyuhyun berada di dalam.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah bangun?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia terdiam sebentar, dan berucap, "baguslah…" seolah tak peduli. Namun bibirnya memanyun tak senang.

"Lebih baik aku ke kamar Eunhyuk saja, mungkin saja dia juga belum bangun." Katanya berujar riang. Sungmin hanya merasa aneh jika tidak melakukan hal ini.

Dan kembali bibir sewarna sakura itu mengerucut minta dicium. Hanya saja kali ini pipi bulatnya juga mengembung saat tak lagi menemukan pemandangan yang ia harapkan.

Kosong… tak berpenghuni!

"Berarti hanya aku yang bangun kesiangan?!" pipi putih itu semakin mengembung seperti balon. "Apa karena malam tadi Kyuhyun menciumku, sehingga—hya! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin-ah?!" Sungmin memekik sembari menggeleng panik dengan menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi mulusnya.

"Oh tidak! Sebaiknya aku cepat ke lantai 12." Setelahnya pemuda manis itu sedikit berlari ke tempat tujuan.

**...**

**~We Are Roommate~**

**…**

Sungmin berjalan canggung ke arah meja dapur yang sudah dipenuhi oleh para member. Awalnya tak ada yang menyadari kedatangan Sungmin, sampai pemuda manis itu menarik salah satu kursi kosong di sebelah sang magnae sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat semua orang menatap heran padanya, terkecuali Kyuhyun yang sudah mengetahui lewat udara(?) hanya bersikap santai dan seolah berpura tak tahu.

"Sungmin-ah, tumben sekali kau bangun kesiangan?" Kangin—hyung yang semakin tampan dengan rambut blonde-nya itu lebih dulu bertanya mewakili member yang lain. Well… karena memang tak biasanya seorang Lee Sungmin terlambat bangun, terkecuali ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran namja manis tersebut.

Dan sebelum Sungmin dapat menjawab, pertanyaan atau lebih ke pernyataan lain keluar dari mulut sang machine dancer, "Apa kau bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa Kyuhyun?!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan santai dan mengabaikan seseorang yang menatap kagum ke arahnya.

"Eunhyuk tampak semakin indah…" lirih orang itu yang ternyata Donghae. Namun sayang, dan untungnya tak ada yang mendengar gumaman namja ikan yang bersifat kekanakan tersebut.

Untuk saat ini, pertanyaan atau pun pernyataan yang menyangkut pindah kamar begitu sangat sensitive untuk di bahas, dan terlebih—kedua—orang yang bersangkutan sedang bersama. Biar bagaimana pun, sebelum sang Leader bertugas di kemiliteran, namja berkepribadian menarik itu sudah berpesan kepada semua member untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain selama dirinya tidak bersama dengan Super Junior.

Dan masalah pisah kamarnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, secara tak langsung para member juga ikut berperan demi kebaikan bersama. Tapi apakah ada yang mengira keputusan tersebut akan berlaku bila di dalam dorm? Dengan jelas para member sangat mengetahui bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun meski sudah dikatakan cukup dewasa di usia 25 tahunnya, tapi sang magnae tetaplah magnae yang akan bersifat manja sewaktu-waktu, terlebih dengan seorang Lee Sungmin—sang roommate yang selama hampir 6 tahun lebih mengatur segala jenis kebutuhannya. Ukh… seperti seorang istri, eoh?

Sungmin tampak melirik Kyuhyun dari balik bulu matanya. Ia ingin menjawab, tapi apa yang harus ia katakan? Kenyataannya, seusai Kyuhyun memberi kecupan di seluruh wajahnya dan mengucapkan selamat malam, barulah ia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Kalau tidak, pagi ini mungkin Sungmin sudah mendapati lingkaran hitam di bagian bawah matanya.

"Humm—itu…" Sungmin sedikit ragu karena bingung harus mengatakan apa, dan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang magnae yang duduk di sebelahnya lebih dulu menyela.

"Aku sudah selesai makan!" potong Kyuhyun sembari mengambil tissue dan mengelap pelan sudut bibirnya. Seketika semua mata teralih padanya, "Eunhyuk hyung, siang ini aku tidak ada jadwal. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu di kamar saja sebelum sorenya kita harus latihan untuk dance 'Break Down' dan malamnya aku harus mengisi acara Radio Star." Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari kursi meja makan tersebut, kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Ryeowook. "Aku sudah menghabiskan sarapanku, Wookie hyung. Seperti biasa masakanmu enak." Katanya.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun segera kembali ke kamarnya saat sebelumnya membungkukkan badan pada hyungdeul. Dan semua member tanpa terkecuali Sungmin sontak terkejut dengan perubahan sikap uri magnae mereka. Donghae yang tadinya masih terjerat dalam pesona merahnya bibir Eunhyuk—karena terhias saos dari pasta masakan Wookie, langsung bergumam takjub.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sungminnie hyung, sehingga Uri Magnae berubah seperti itu," Kata Donghae berkedip tak yakin.

"Pagi ini dia juga tampak berbeda. Dia bagun lebih dulu tanpa harus dibangunkan. Dan lihat… dia juga menghabiskan sarapannya dengan baik." Ujar Wookie menimpali.

Baik Kangin, Shindong maupun Eunhyuk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan eternal magnae mereka itu. Sedikit tak yakin atas perubahan sikap Evil Magnae mereka.

"Sungmin hyung, apa yang kau katakan pada magnae itu sehingga dia bisa berubah begitu?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Dirinya hanya merasa curiga. Biar bagaimana pun Eunhyuk cukup tahu dengan sifat Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku hanya mencoba meminta pengertiannya agar dia bisa bersikap dewasa. Dan aku pikir dia sudah melakukannya barusan." Kata Sungmin dengan nada yang cukup datar.

"Apa kau sendiri tidak apa-apa, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Shindong.

"Gwaenchana, Shindong hyung."

Kangin yang saat itu tengah memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin berubah murung, mencoba bersuara, "Kau sendiri tampak ragu Sungmin-ah. Kalau kau belum terbiasa kami juga akan memakluminya, dan—"

"Bukankah ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Aku akan berusaha membiasakan diri, ah—mianhae, Kangin hyung. Bukan maksudku untuk bersikap tidak sopan." Potong Sungmin segera. Ia sendiri jadi merasa tak enak pada hyung yang paling disayangnya itu. Dirinya hanya tak mau dibuat menyesal atas keputusannya. Kata mereka ini adalah keputusan terbaik, namun kalau ceritanya seperti ini, rasanya seperti mempersulit dirinya sendiri.

Kangin menghela napas maklum. Ia begitu menyanyangi Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun tentunya. Setidaknya sebagai seorang hyung, dia hanya menginginkan adik-adiknya bahagia, "Tidak masalah…" katanya tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan sarapannya. Pasta Wookie hari ini benar-benar enak, Slurppp—" Ujar Shindong mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia menggulung pasta dengan sumpit dan menyeruput benda itu dengan nikmat, membuat Donghae menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"Ya, Shindong hyung! Makanlah yang benar…" kata Donghae.

"Kenapa? Ini 'kan enak," balas Shindong tak mau kalah, dan sekali lagi menyeruput makanan yang terbuat dari terigu tersebut.

Perlahan suasana yang tadinya sempat kaku, kini sudah mencair akibat tingkah kekanakan Donghae yang memaksa ingin makan sepiring berdua dengan Eunhyuk. Ah, mereka itu…?!

…

..

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, Sungmin segera kembali ke kamar. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun sendiri, ia tak mempunya jadwal khusus terkecuali sore nanti latihan menari dan malamnya berlanjut untuk siaran Bora Sukira.

Biasanya disaat seperti ini Sungmin akan menghabiskan waktunya di kamar—berdua bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika saat ini mereka berdua terpisah oleh tembok dinding kamar?

Sedikit bosan, Sungmin akhirnya hanya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya. Bingung harus melakukan apa?

_Sementara itu, di balik dinding—kamar Kyuhyun._

.

"Hyaa… apa yang kau lakukan, Cho? Itu bukan sama sekali gayamu. Oh… Tuhan, itu bukan Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak akan bisa dan tak akan pernah mengabaikan Sungmin hyung seperti tadi. Sungmin hyuunggg~ aku merindukanmu… bogoshipoyo, hyung-ah~" dan rupanya Uri Magnae sedang merutuki kelakuan—sok dewasanya—beberapa saat lalu.

Subuh hari Kyuhyun sudah bangun untuk berpikir dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Kemudian Kyuhyun sendiri sudah melakukannya, dan itu sedikit membuatnya menyesal. Sesungguhnya ia juga tak mampu melakukan hal tersebut ataupun berpura sok kuat. Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang Kyuhyun yang terbiasa diberi perhatian oleh orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

Bisa apa dia tanpa seorang Lee Sungmin? Kyuhyun sendiri sudah berusaha pelan-pelan—untuk terbiasa—tanpa Sungmin. Nyantanya ia tak mampu, karena selama ini jarak pandang Kyuhyun hanya ada seorang Lee Sungmin. Entah sejak kapan itu berlaku, Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu!

"Andwae! Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura sok tegar seperti ini." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan memandang kosong ke arah dinding, seolah sedang memandang Sungmin-nya di balik sana.

Semenjak Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk lebih dulu menyelesaikan sarapannya tadi, Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, dan dengan kesal mengacak seluruh tempat tidur yang susah payah ia rapikan. Kyuhyun berpikir bersikap dewasa bukan berarti diukur dari umur, terkadang orang yang cukup umur bisa bertindak seperti anak kecil.

"Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menyerukan nama itu dengan lantang, tatapannya begitu mengerikan, dan sepertinya otak jeniusnya itu sedang bekerja untuk memikirkan sesuatu agar dia bisa melakukan kontak dengan hyung-nya itu. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan Sungmin. Ia merindukan bau tubuh dan juga bokong padat Sungmin yang selalu ia tepuk jika ingin menyanyikan namja manis tersebut ketika ingin tidur.

"Aku akan membuatmu kesal, sehingga kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu, Sungminnie..." Kata Kyuhyun dengan gaya evil smirk kebanggannya.

Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangannya pada isi kamarnya, kali saja ada bahan untuk memulai aksinya. Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk terkembang, saat obsidiannya menemukan setumpuk bulu hitam yang keriting.

Iiihh... apa itu?

Buru-buru Kyuhyun mengangkat benda tersebut, dan berlari ke arah pintu untuk menuju kamar target –kamar Sungmin.

Tok... tok!

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin dengan berdebar. Kali ini rasanya seperti ingin bertemu anak gadis orang, meski Kyuhyun sendiri sangat tahu bahwa hyungnya itu bukan seorang gadis. Tapi satu hal yang sangat Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa wajah manis seorang Lee Sungmin mengalahi kecantikan gadis manapun.

"Sungmin hyung, buka pintunya!"

.

Deg!

Sungmin yang tadinya merasa bosan dan lebih memilih bereksperimen dengan dirinya, sontak terkejut dan menoleh cepat ke asal suara, "Apa itu suara Kyuhyun? Kenapa aku jadi berdebar?!" Sungmin meletakan salah satu tangannya tepat di dada. Dan... tampaknya namja penyuka labu itu memang mengharapkan kedatangan Kyuhyun di kamarnya.

Hei... apa kalian berpikir kedua orang ini seperti pasangan baru menikah? Berdebar-debar dengan alasan tak jelas. Padahal sebelumnya, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sendiri merasa canggung karena mereka sudah berpisah kamar, tapi siapa sangka malah semakin menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta yang tak terduga.

"Sungmin hyung, apa kau tidak mendengar. Ayo buka pintunya!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"I-iya sebentar," disadari Sungmin atau tidak, tangannya bergerak membenahi sedikit rambut dan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Well... seperti seorang istri menyambut kepulangan Suami!

Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, dan berkedip lucu saat foxy-nya mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri membelakangi dirinya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eh..." Kyuhyun segera berbalik, dan masuk tanpa disuruh. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus dengan bibir mengerucut imut. "Anakmu ingin bertemu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Anak siapa?! Tapi aku belum menikah, Kyu."

"Lalu ini apa?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan setumpuk bulu hitam yang keriting itu tepat di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Gyaaa... Cacao oppa merindukanmu, Chagia~~" Sungmin berseru riang, dan dengan cepat menyambar setumpuk bulu hitam yang keriting itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Oh, ya Tuhan... ternyata setumpuk bulu hitam keriting itu adalah Cacao—anak Sungmin.

Tunggu! Apakah ada yang sempat berpikir lain? O.o

Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa tersenyum sinis. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin merubah dirinya jadi bentuk apapun demi mendapatkan pelukan atau ciuman dari Sungmin. Mungkin tak hanya Kyuhyun, para penggila 'labu manis' atau pun juga author stress yang menulis cerita ini rela merubah dirinya jadi sabun mandi—di kamar mandi Sungmiin—hanya untuk menikmati kemulusan kulit namja bergigi kelinci tersebut. Cuma mimpi, lewatkan!

"Oppa?!" Gumam Kyuhyun terdengar meremehkan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa hyungnya yang manis itu mendengar.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kyu?"

"Eh? Memangnya aku barusan mengatakan apa, hyung?!" kata Kyuhyun berpura tak tahu. Namun Kyuhyun yang merasa nyawanya sedang terancam dengan tatapan hyungnya—yang seperti ingin mendaratkan kaki mulusnya di pipi pucatnya- mencoba tersenyum lucu.

Dengan menggendong setumpuk bulu keriting tadi, Sungmin pun perlahan mendekat kepada Kyuhyun, "Kau sepertinya tidak menyukai Cacao yang memanggil Oppa padaku, Kyu." kata Sungmin dengan nada yang cukup sinis. Dan Kyuhyun bukannya takut, Oh... melainkan memejamkan mata untuk menikmati bau tubuh Sungmin yang begitu dirindukannya.

Namun detik kemudian Kyuhyun segera tersadar dan dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya. Kyuhyun berpikir untuk saat ini bukan dirinya yang akan terjerat oleh Sungmin, tapi sebaliknya. Kyuhyun membuka mata dan menyeringai begitu mempesona, ia menatap tampilan Sungmin dari rambut hingga kaki.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Sungmin berujar gugup. Keberaniannya seketika lenyap hanya dengan satu tarikan di sudut bibir sang magnae.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Sungmin dan berbisik lirih di bibir plum tersebut. Membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya, "Kau lebih pantas dipanggil eomma, Sungmin-ah..." kata Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin membulat begitu sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan, "Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan eomma, Kyu. Cacao memang seharusnya memanggil Oppa padaku!" bentaknya tak suka.

Kyuhyun mencibir melihat penampilan Sungmin, dengan gemas ia menarik pipi bulat tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya, "Oh, Yeah? Sungmin Oppa yang Cute~~"

"Gyaaa... appoyo~~ sa-sakit... lepaskan, Kyunie~"

"Sungmin Oppa yang cute, Cacao lebih pantas memanggilmu dengan sebutan eomma."

"Shireo!" bantah Sungmin, Cacao segera terlepas saat kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya.

Namun Kyuhyun semakin menarik gemas kedua pipi putih Sungmin yang begitu kenyal, "Dengan poni yang dikucir seperti itu, dan juga sendal kelinci berbulu yang kau kenakan, apa Cacao masih pantas memanggil mu Oppa, Min-ah?!" kata Kyuhyun, kemudian memindahkan sebelah tangannya ke rambut Sungmin dan menariknya dengan gemas.

"Ya! Jangan ditarik seperti itu, Kyunie babo~. Huwaaa~~ nanti rusak..." Sungmin berteriak mencak-mencak mengikuti tarikan di kepalanya.

"Hahaha... ini sangat menyenangkan, hyung. Cacao anak Appa, Sungmin eomma-mu ini cantik sekali bukan?! Muahahaha..."

"Gyaaa... jangan bicara sembarangan, Cho. Awas kau..." Sungmin yang tak senang dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, terus memberontak dan melompat seperti kelinci agar evil magnae itu segera menyingkirkan tangan jahilnya dari rambut indah berkilau miliknya.

Sungmin masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari seorang iblis bernama Cho Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sendiri begitu menikmati kegitan yang ia lakukan. Kyuhyun bahkan tak segan mengeluarkan kekehan bak setan dari leluhurnya, begitu berhasil membuat Sungmin-nya merasa kesal. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun cukup kewalahan dengan pergerakan Sungmin –yang terus melompat— sehingga Kyuhyun harus berusaha mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra agar tumpuan kakinya bisa melawan pergerakan Sungmin. Akan tetapi usaha Kyuhyun berakhir sia-sia saat sebelah kaki Sungmin tanpa sengaja menyalip di antara kaki jenjangnya sehingga Kyuhyun harus merelakan dirinya jatuh menimpah Sungmin.

Empuk!

Dan untungnya mereka berdua jatuh di atas tempat tidur, karena sebelumnya mereka berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidur Sungmin.

Double-double empuknya!

"Aw..." tapi Sungmin tidak merasa empuk sedikitpun melainkan meringis kesakitan karena tulang Kyuhyun yang beradu dengan tubuhnya.

"Aw... singkirkan tubuhmu, Kyu. Aku kesulitan bergerak," pinta Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak dan semakin menekan tubuhnya pada Sungmin. Tak hanya itu, kini hidung nakal Kyuhyun malah dengan tidak sopannya bergesek dengan kulit leher putih tersebut.

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat tanpa sadar ringisan Sungmin berubah seperti erangan tertahan.

"Me-menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, Kyu..." Sungmin memohon lagi, tapi sebagian hati Sungmin malah menyerukan agar Kyuhyun tetap pada posisinya. Disadari Sungmin atau tidak, kepalanya memiring ke kanan guna memberi akses lebih untuk Kyuhyun.

Menyadari Sungmin-nya hampir—sudah—terperangkap, Kyuhyun buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya dan segera beranjak dari tubuh Sungmin, membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu membulatkan mata dengan mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf O besar.

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan ingin tertawa, tapi detik berikutnya pemuda berkulit pucat itu segera merubah ekspresi stoicnya –kembali. Kemudian Kyuhyun berdesis pelan sebelum menarik sudut bibirnya satu sisi, "Sepertinya kau mengharapkan sesuatu dariku, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berkedip, dan dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya –yang pasti terlihat konyol- kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun, "Ya! Aku tidak begitu." Protes Sungmin menampik. Namun rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya sudah menjawab lebih dulu.

Haha... Kyuhyun semakin bahagia saja. Melihat beribu ekspresi yang ditunjukkan hyungnya itu adalah kepuasan tersendiri baginya. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir bahwa keputusan untuk berpisah kamar bukanlah hal buruk, dan malah memicu otak jeniusnya untuk mencari cara agar dirinya tetap melakukan kontak dengan Sungmin-nya, meski sekalipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang tampak kesal. Dan namja manis itu semakin kesal saat melihat pria yang berada di depannya kini menarik sudut bibirnya semakin melebar.

"Aish... sebaiknya kau keluar dari kamarku, Kyu. Kau menyebalkan!" Sungmin menutup wajah Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Entah kenapa wajah yang selalu dikaguminnya –ketika Kyuhyun berada di sisinya dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur— menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Rasanya Sungmin ingin menghilangkan senyuman aneh itu dengan menggosokkan bokong Cacao ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sungmin. Aku ke sini sebenarnya ada hal lain..." Kyuhyun segera menepis jemari Sungmin dari wajahnya dan berjalan menuju lemari. "Aku kehilangan kaus putih bergaris merah, apa kau melihatnya, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai mencari.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyu. Kenapa kau bertanya padaku—hya! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan lemariku. Kenapa kau mengacak-acak lemariku!"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak ada niat untuk mencari kaus yang ia maksud. Sekali lagi! Kyuhyun hanya ingin membuat Sungmin-nya kesal, setidaknya dengan mengganggu hyungnya, dia tidak harus mati bosan berada di dalam kamar seorang diri.

Kyuhyun bahkan tak menduga akan menemukan cara lain untuk bisa membuat Sungmin-nya semakin kesal saat, ketika obsidiannya menemukan hal lain di lemari tersebut. Anehnya, kerutan ataupun lipatan kulit di sekitar wajah manis hyung-nya tidak pernah muncul meski seberapa banyak Kyuhyun membuatnya marah.

"Hyung, kenapa dasi ini ada padamu? Bukankah ini punyaku?" tanya Kyuhyun menyodorkan dasi berbentuk bunga dengan bahan satin berwarna hitam.

"Jangan sembarangan berbicara, ini punyaku, Kyu. Apa kau lupa, kalau kita mempunyai dasi yang serupa."

"Eh, benarkah?" kata Kyuhyun berpura tak ingat. Padahal belum lama mereka memakai dasi yang sama di acara penghargaan music bergengsi.

"Tentu saja! Dan apa kau lupa kalau sebagian barang kita itu sama semua, karena kita adalah roommate." Sungmin berseru senang tak menyadari Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan ekpresi yang sulit ditebak.

Suasana seketika hening saat Sungmin tak sedikitpun mendengar tanggapan ataupun respon dari orang yang berada di depannya kini. Sungmin tampak menahan napas ketika baru menyadari perkataannya barusan. Kenyataan mereka bukanlah teman sekamar lagi.

"Tidak masalah..." Ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Mengabaikan tatapan sedih Sungmin yang tertuju ke arahnya, dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...aku akan terbiasa nanti. Aku sudah berjanji untuk bersikap dewasa dan tidak lagi bergantung padamu. Tadi aku kemari sebenarnya hanya ingin mencari kaus yang aku katakan itu. Berhubung selama ini kau lah yang mengurus segala keperluanku, jadi... ketika aku tak menemukan barang yang aku cari, maka buru-buru aku datang ke sini. Aku berpikir mungkin selama ini karena kita tak hanya berbagi kamar, tapi juga berbagi lemari, baju dan berbelanja benda-benda yang sama sehingga barang-barang yang kita punya itu sama semua." Kyuhyun diam sejenak untuk memperhatikan ekspresi hyungnya, namun Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Aku juga masih ingat, saat kau mengatakan milikku adalah milikmu, dan milikmu adalah milikku. Maka dari itu terkadang aku tak segan untuk memakai barang-barangmu. Lagian dengan begitu aku merasa kau selalu ada bersamaku meski saat kita tidak dalam schedule yang sama, jadi aku pikir baju yang aku cari itu mungkin terbawa olehmu, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun tak menyadari—ah! Tepatnya ia menyadari dan memang senngaja menjelaskan itu semua. Tadi maksud Kyuhyun bukan seperti ini, awalnya dia hanya ingin membuat hyungnya kesal. Tapi dirinya juga tak menyangka bahwa hyungnya –tanpa maksud- akan menyinggung hal sensitive itu.

"Ya, kau benar..." ujar Sungmin menanggapi, perkataannya terdengar ambigu.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut mendengarnya, namun Ia memilih mengabaikannya, "Baiklah... kalau kaus itu juga tak ditemukan, aku pikir tak masalah. Aku akan menggunakan yang lain saja. Mianhae kalau aku telah menganggu waktumu, Hyung." Dengan itu Kyuhyun segera pamit saat dilihatnya Sungmin hanya terdiam termenung, atau tepatnya sedang merenung.

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun pergi dari kamarnya, Sungmin segera membuang napas dengan keras. Dirinya sendiri tak yakin, apakah ia mampu untuk tidak mengurus Kyuhyun ataupun memberi perhatian lebih padanya, meningat selama ini keduanya saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

...

..

.

**Malam Kedua.**

Kini Sungmin –tentunya bersama patner DJ- Ryeowook sudah berada di studio KBS untuk siaran Sukira. Setelah sore sebelumnya, mereka yang terdiri dari Sub Grup SUJU M melakukan latihan dance untuk single album ke 2 mereka yang akan segera rilis.

Untuk beberapa hari ke depan para member Super Junior tidaklah terlalu disibukan dengan schedule yang membludak, paling tidak hanya memenuhi undangan sebagai bintang tamu atau juga sebagian dari mereka yang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa kegiatan untuk merilis album pada sub grup tertentu.

Setelahnya mereka bisa beristirahat. Tapi untuk yang mempunyai jadwal siaran seperti MinWook dan sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun, harus tetap beraktifitas dan bertindak profesional meski tubuh mereka juga membutuhkan istirahat lebih.

Kyuhyun—sang roommate. Yeah! Roommate, karena Sungmin berpikir meski mereka berpisah kamar, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri atau tidak ada yang bisa menebak, khususnya melihat, bahwa nantinya—dirinya sendiri ataupun Kyuhyun—memutuskan untuk tetap tidur di satu ranjang yang sama meski berbeda kamar. Bukankah itu sangat menarik?

Dan Sungmin tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja.

.

Di tempat lain. Saat Sungmin tengah melakukan siaran Bora Sukira, maka Kyuhyun di gedung MBC juga sedang melakukan rekaman Radio Star. Tidak ada yang menduga, di sela-sela pekerjaannya, saat kamera sedang take off Kyuhyun mencari kesempatan untuk berlari ke belakang studio demi membuka ponsel dan melakukan browsing, yang tentu saja mengecek kekasihnya dari jarak jauh. Kegiatan seperti ini sudah sering ia lakukan ketika sedang tidak bersama, Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin melewatkan hal kecil dari apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan senyum saat membaca update-an dari Sukira tentang pembicaraan dari dua makhluk imut yang bernaung di Grup Boy Band yang sama dengan dirinya. Yeah... Duo DJ MinWook. Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa lagi menahan suara tawa yang begitu saja keluar saat kedua bola matanya yang hitam membaca perkataan Sungmin yang tercetak dalam tulisan hangul.

_Sukira [Update-030113]_

_Min : Saat musik diputar tadi, aku mengatakan: "Jika aku menikah, aku selalu ingin memiliki kamar sendiri karena bisa melahirkan rasa misterius. Aku pikir dengan melakukannya, perasan berdebar kami berdua tidak akan hilang."_

Begitulah tulisan yang Kyuhyun baca di touch screen yang kini ia pegang.

_'Menikah?'_

"Jadi begitu..." Gumam Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti bisikan, "jadi kita sudah menikah ya, hyung? Hahaha... kau lucu sekali. Mungkin aku akan setuju dengan apa yang kau katakan ini, karena sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal sama. Berdiri dengan jantung berdebar saat ingin mengetuk pintu kamarmu..."

Setelahnya Kyuhyun kembali ke studio dengan wajah yang lebih ceria. Ia jadi tak sabar untuk segera pulang dan memeluk kekasihnya yang manis itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh saat mendapati dirinya jadi lebih semangat setelah mengetahui keadaan Sungmin dan juga melihat wajah manis itu meski lewat penjelajahan melalui internet.

**...**

**~We Are Roommate~**

**...**

Sungmin sudah kembali dari Sukira sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Bahkan dirinya sudah bersiap dengan piama merah muda yang ia kenakan, pertanda sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai dunia mimpi.

Namun Sungmin merasa gelisah saat tahu bahwa kekasihnya belum pulang dari rutinitasnya. Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya ketika mendapati dirinya begitu merindukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," sesaat Sungmin berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur sebelum berhenti, dan mendudukkan dirinya sembari berpikir, "tepatnya aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum— ah, atau aku ke sana saja untuk memeluk bantalnya sebentar?" wajah manisnya terlihat gelisah dan bingung.

Perlahan Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuju kamar di sebelahnya, kamar Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum saat tahu bahwa pintu tersebut tak terkunci, kemudian Sungmin melangkah masuk ke dalamnya menuju tempat tidur yang biasa ia tempati bersama Kyuhyun.

Tangannya terulur mengambil bantal Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengelusnya sebentar sebelum memeluk dan menghirup bau sampo Kyuhyun yang tertempel di sana. Matanya terpejam ketika membayangkan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dengan hangat, tanpa tahu sang pemilik kamar –yang sekarang- sedang memperhatikannya dalam diam. Sepertinya Sungmin lupa menutup pintunya, sehingga ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada di kamar itu, Sungmin sama sekali tak mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Min..."

Dan Sungmin tak menyadari saat pemilik suara bass tersebut sudah berada di depan wajahnya.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin bahkan tersenyum aneh, saat suara yang begitu dirindukannya terdengar begitu nyata. Dirinya baru tersadar saat sesuatu yang lunak membasahi permukaan bibirnya.

Deg!

Sungmin membukan mata, dan Jantungnya seperti ingin terbang saat iris kecoklatannya menatap lekat orang yang ada di hadapannya kini, "Kau sedang apa, hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan satu sudut bibirnya tertarik.

Sungmin berkedip gugup. Apa yang harus ia katakan saat dengan jelas tertangkap basah seperti ini? Sembari berpikir, namja manis itu melirik ke sekitar untuk mencari alasan. Namun tatapan lembut yang terus dilayangkan oleh orang yang berada di depannya itu semakin membuatnya gugup dan ingin segera berlari. Astaga! Bahkan Sungmin lebih memilih berat badannya naik berkilo-kilo dari pada ditatap selembut itu oleh Kyuhyun.

_'Arrrghhhh... aku malu. Sebenarnya aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyu!'_

Oh, tidak! Haruskan ia berteriak seperti itu? Sungmin dengan cepat menggeleng agar bayangan itu segera pergi dari pikirannya.

"Min, ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya saat dilihatnya Sungmin hanya terdiam sembari menggeleng.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamar ini, hyung? Apa kau ingin tidur di sini?" tanya Kyuhyuh lagi.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin segera memeluk namja kebingungan di depannya ini, dan kemudian membenamkan wajah manis itu ke dada bidangnya guna menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlihat jelas di kedua sisi pipinya. Tapi Kyuhyun harus menahan diri, sebab dia berpikir, biar orang keras kepala di depannya itu yang diluan menyerah.

"Aku... aku... hanya ingin mencari sesuatu di sini," dan hanya itulah alasan yang bisa Sungmin katakan.

"Oh~" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku tinggal ke kamar mandi dulu, setelahnya kalau barang yang kau cari sudah ditemukan, kau bisa keluar karena aku ingin beristirahat." Kyuhyun berkata dingin dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sungmin dengan bibir yang memanyun.

"Aish..." Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dilirikannya pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup rapat, "Aku itu mencarimu, Kyunie pabo!" ringisnya.

Sungmin berdiri dengan gelisah, seraya mengigit kuku jarinya untuk memikirkan cara—atau setidaknya ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Tapi namja keras kepala itu terlalu gengsi mengutarakan maksudnya. Dan waktu berpikirnya habis ketika pintu kamar mandi Kyuhyun kembali terbuka, pertanda namja berkulit pucat itu sudah selesai melakukan rutinitasnya sebelum tidur.

"Sungmin hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan namja berbokong besar tersebut.

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di lehernya, "Apa barang yang kau cari sudah ditemukan?" tanyanya sembari mengusap pelan bagian rambutnya yang basah.

"Humm... belum ketemu, aku lupa menyimpannya di mana," kata Sungmin.

"Oh, begitu." Kyuhyun bergumam, dan melangkah menjauhi Sungmin menuju lemari besar untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaikan yang sama, karena ia hanya memutuskan untuk mencuci muka saja. Sembari mengganti bajunya dengan piama berwarna biru, Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, "memangnya barang yang seperti apa yang sedang kau cari?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun menurunkan celana, sehingga kakinya yang panjang dan dipenuhi bulu itu terlihat jelas, dan... yeah! Darah dengan cepat menumpuk di kedua sisi pipi bulatnya.

"Se-sebenarnya..." boah... bahkan Sungmin tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengganti pakaian dalam didepan mata polosnya(?). Meski membelakangi tubuhnya, tapi... hei! Bokong Kyuhyun terlihat jelas olehnya.

Oh, ya Tuhan...

Sungmin segera berpaling. Kyuhyun sudah selesai menukar pakaian dalamnya dan kini tengah memakai seragam tidur tersebut. Ia berbalik saat tak mendengar Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa?"

"Yak!" Sungmin terlonjak ketika suara itu terdengar tepat di belakang telinganya.

"Aku bertanya sebenarnya apa? Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan perkataanmu, Min. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu menemukan barang yang tengah kau cari." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat perubahan wajah Sungmin. Warna merah itu semakin pekat.

Sungmin menunduk. Dia berpikir mungkin jantungnya benar-benar rusak, tak seharusnya organ penting di dalam tubuhnya itu berdetak tak terkendali seperti sekarang ini. Seharusnya Ia sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti 'tadi', akan tetapi...

Arrrggghhh...

Dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk jujur sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dalam ke obsidian hitam yang selalu membuatnya hanyut, "sebenarnya aku ingin tidur di sini, Kyu." gumam Sungmin kembali tertunduk malu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Well... usahanya tak sia-sia, bukan?

"Oh, silahkan!" nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar santai, sehingga Sungmin sedikit ragu dan malu dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. "Kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sesaat melihat keraguan yang terpancar jelas di wajah manis hyung.

Kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali berucap , "Tidak masalah, hyung. Bukankah kau sendiri pernah mengatakan siapapun diantara kita jika datang ke salah satu kamar dan ingin tidur bersama, maka tak akan ada masalah dengan itu semua. Kau bisa tidur disini sekarang, besok jika aku ingin, maka aku bisa datang ke kamarmu, karena kita adalah roommate!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Seperti de javu, Sungmin pun berkedip. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis, "Jinjja?" katanya.

"Tentu saja. Kajja... kita tidur, aku sudah lelah..." Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin ke tempat tidur, dan bersama mereka naik ke atasnya.

Sungmin menyamankan posisinya agar lebih merapat pada tubuh kekasihnya –yang seolah mencari kehangatan. Bibir Kyuhyun terkembang lebar melihat tingkah manis hyungnya. Rasanya saat ini Kyuhyun ingin memamerkan pada para KyuMin shipper yang terlanjur sedih atas berita pisah kamarnya mereka.

_'Bwahahaha... ini terlalu membahagiakan. Mereka pasti tidak menyangka, bahwa ternyata pisah kamar bukan berarti gelar –nae roommatteu- harus hilang begitu saja. Ini mengejutkan! Apakah kalian memikirkannya?!'_ Kyuhyun bersorak di dalam hati membayangkan wajah **jelek** 'mereka' ketika bersedih. *berarti saya juga jelek, karena sempat sedih#plak -_-*

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum membayangkan bahwa hari-harinya akan seperti pasangan baru menikah—tepatnya seperti apa yang dibayangkan oleh Sungmin-nya.

Tapi rupanya Sungmin tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke dalam orbs magic yang selalu berhasil menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke dalamnya. Akan tetapi tatapan bola mata yang begitu mempesona itu seperti mengandung arti.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit mengabaikan euphoria yang ia rasakan sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyu." tanpa disangka-sangka Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan jelas, membuat Kyuhyun harus megalihkan pandangannya pada bibir Sungmin yang terbuka.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Min. Sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah mengurusi kamar barumu itu." balas Kyuhyun sembari menarik tubuh Sungmin agar lebih mendekat padanya, sesuai naluri kini sebelah tangan Kyuhyun sudah menempel nyaman di bokong padat Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terdiam, dengan bola mata yang terus mengerjap di ceruk leher jenjang kekasihnya.

Beberapa saat keheningan tercipta, tapi tak satupun diantara mereka yang memejamkan mata. Hingga Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa geli dengan pergerakan bulu mata Sungmin yang menggelitik lehernya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mendongak balas menatap Kyuhyun, tapi Ia hanya diam dan terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan polos, "A-ada apa, Min?" Kyuhyun tak bisa menutupi suaranya yang terdengar gugup karenanya.

Tatapan Sungmin itu... tatapannya benar-benar membuat jantung Kyuhyun ingin terbang ke awang-awang. Sungmin seperti mengharapkan sesuatu darinya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum mendapat ciuman darimu," lirih Sungmin dengan raut wajahnya yang polos.

"A-apa?"

"Cium aku, Kyu~"

"E-eh, baiklah..." Kyuhyun segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, sedikit tersenyum geli sebelum mendaratkan bibir seksinya di kedua bola mata kelinci hyungnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah..."

Namun Sungmin tak menuruti, dan terus memandang Kyuhyun. Tapi kali ini tatapannya terlihat kesal, ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menggodanya. "Apa kau tidak ingin menciumku—di sini?" Sungmin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

Segala pertahan Kyuhyun hancur seketika karena ulah polos hyungnya. Segera ia menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin, dan memposisikannya di bawah tubuh tingginya, "kau membuat aku gila, Sungmin." Sebaris kalimat aneh itu mengawali ciuman panjang antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kedunya begitu larut. Lidah Kyuhyun terus menyapu seluruh permukaan bibir lembut hyungnya. Menjilat dan mengulum bagian atas dan bawah bibir sewarna sakura tersebut sebelum, menggigit kecil dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya ketika disambut dengan manis oleh lidah Sungmin yang lebih dulu keluar untuk menyapa lidah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai manakala Sungmin mengerang tanpa sadar, sedikit menggoda kekasihnya yang keras kepala tersebut, Kyuhyun pun menghisap kuat lidah Sungmin, sehingga pemuda manis tersebut tersedak karena salivanya yang tak bisa tertelan.

"Ngg~ uhuk..." wajah Sungmin memerah menahan napas, tapi Kyuhyun terus menghisap benda lunak tersebut, layaknya tengah menghisap permen rasa Sungmin(?).

Ketika Sungmin berniat mendorong badan kyuhyun dengan kaki terlatihnya, Kyuhyun segera melepas lidah Sungmin dari mulutnya. Ia terkekeh bak setan melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah sempurna.

"Isshh... kau hampir saja membunuhku, Kyuhyun-ah." Dadanya naik turun untuk mengisi pasokan udara yang hampir habis.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikan bahu tak peduli, baginya itu adalah hukuman untuk Sungmin. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi Sungmin dan kembali mambawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku sangat... sangat... merindukanmu, Min~" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Aku bahkan lebih merindukanmu, makanya aku tadi datang ke mari."

"Apa kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di kamar barumu, Min?"

"Aku pikir tadinya begitu. Tetapi sesaat aku ingin memejamkan mata, wajahmu selalu terbayang olehku, Kyu."

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti tukang gombal begini?!"

"Yak! Aku tidak sedang menggombal," Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Dia hanya mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya.

"Aku senang mendengar pembicaraanmu di Sukira tadi, dan kau benar, hyung. Kita seperti baru menikah," Sungmin mengangguk malu di dada Kyuhyun.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam dengan segala pikiran di kepala mereka. Senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun seusai ciuma panjang yang baru mereka lakukan, bahkan kalau boleh jujur Kyuhyun ingin tersenyum terus manakala menemukan Sungmin—saat tadi—berada di kamar –seperti biasanya.

"Kita akan terus seperti ini 'kan, hyung?"

"Hmm... karena kita adalah roommate!"

Boah... betapa senang Kyuhyun mendengarnya, kemudian dia bertanya lagi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan hyungdeul?" tanyanya terdengar ragu.

"Biarkan saja!" jawab Sungmin dengan cepat, membuat Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka. Toh Teukie hyung sedang tidak ada di sini." Ucapan Sungmin sangat bertolak belakang dengan perkataannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sungmin pun kembali melanjutkan, "Aku rasa Teukie hyung terlalu khawatir, aku bisa menjaga dirimu, dan tentunya kau juga bisa menjaga diriku. Kita saling menjaga satu sama lain, tanpa harus berpisah kamar dalam hal sesungguhnya. Aku hanya tak terbiasa dengan hal-hal baru yang sangat tidak menyenangkan seperti itu," Sungmin mendesah lega setelah berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum haru mendengarnya, hal inilah yang paling ia harapkan dari hyungnya. Seorang lee Sungmin yang menganggap dirinya ada sebagai kekasih yang bisa berbagi keluh kesah, dan bukannya seorang kekasih yang hanya bisa merepotkan Sungmin-nya. Terlepas dari itu, Kyuhyun sudah memikirkan hal ini terlebih dahulu.

"Aku bahagia mendengarnya," Kyuhyun menanggapi. "Lagian hyungdeul tak akan tahu jika kita terus tidur bersama, dan kalau seandainya ikan teri kurus itu memberitahukannya pada yang lain, maka ketika pagi, aku akan menghidangkannya sebuah ikan goreng berotot pada dirinya. Bwahahaha..." Kyuhyun mencoba bercanda dengan kata-katanya, dan ia tertawa sendiri membayangkan jika hal yang dikatakannya terjadi. ==a

"Ya~ kau benar, Kyu. Dan kita selamanya adalah roommate!"

"Yeah! Kita adalah roommate."

Mereka saling bertatap, sebelum tersenyum dan berteriak , "We Are Roommate!" secara bersamaan, dan tertawa setelahnya.

"Kita adalah roommate? Benarkan?!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah roommate."

Keduanya terus saja berteriak, tanpa perlu menanggapi setumpuk bulu hitam yang keriting berkedip melihat satu diantaranya mencium bibir tuannya berkali-kali.

"Sekarang peluk aku yang erat, hyung!"

"Baiklah..."

"Lingkarkan kakimu di pinggangku juga."

"Aku mengerti."

"Rapatkan pinggangmu, aku ingin memegang bokong mu yang seksi itu..."

"Aish... iya~ iya~"

"Hehehe..."

"Sungmin hyung~~"

"Ne,"

"Saranghae, naega jeongmal nareul saranghamnida..."

"Nado, Kyunie-ya. Nado saranghaeo~~"

"Aku, sangat! Sangat! Sangaaattt merindukanmuuu..." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin-nya dengan erat, takut kalau saja Cacao menarik pelukannya mereka sehingga terlepas. O.o

"Aku juga sangat, sangat, sangat merindukan Kyunie~" Sungmin bergeser lebih menyamankan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Jaljayo, Sungmin-ah~"

Sungmin tersenyum dengan mata yang terpejam, tak perlu menjawab. Ia hanya menarik pinggang Kyuhyun menggunakan kakinya, pertanda dia akan tidur sangat nyenyak malam ini.

Hingga malam semakin larut, dan keduanya tertidur dengan sudut bibirnya yang terus tertarik sepanjang malam. Selamat malam dunia... Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan tetap sekamar sampai batas waktu yang malas mereka tebak. Terlebih yang paling penting adalah kenyamanan tanpa sebuah kepaksaan yang malah membuat satu diantaranya ataupun yang lainnya merasa tersiksa.

.

**THE END.**

Jangan lupa reviewlagi ya~ FF ini membuat saya stress! Maaf kalau tulisan dan bahasanya aneh T_T.

Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk REVIEW! Maaf yah, saya gk bisa balas atu2...

tapi semua koment kalian saya baca loh~

dan itu sangat membuat saya senang!

jangan lagi ada yang galau tetang KyuMin pisah kamar, karena walaupun mereka berpisah kamar, tapi sangat memungkinkan mareka akan tidur bersama di kamar yang berbeda setiap harinya.. Boahh.. menyenangkan bukan? kkkk~

Ok! semangat semuanya :XD


End file.
